deck_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Guides
NOTICE: '''For help with a specific dungeon, go here. '''NOTICE: '''For help with terminology, go here. '''NOTICE: '''If you need help with melding, go here. '''NOTICE: '''If you need help with runes, go here. '''NOTICE: '''If you need help with the Tournament, go here. Some protips: * '''Get into a guild. There is no reason to not be guild, and being in a good one can grant a lot of benefits. A good guild will be a huge source of gold, glory, gems, 4-Star hero shards, and 5-Star creature shards. * Buy STAR. '''Spend the 5 bucks to buy STAR for a month. It aids in leveling up faster and, most importantly, supplies a steady supply of gems for 30 days. This is way smarter than just outright buying gems, because 8k gems is $99, but if you buy STAR for a month and save your gems, you will get over 3k. 8k gems for $100, or 3k gems for $5? Your choice. * '''ALL REFERENCE CODES ARE THE SAME. '''Don't believe what spammers tell you in World Chat, if you put in a reference code, you aren't going to get 1,00k gold, 20 5-star creatures, and 500 coupons. If I remember correctly, all codes give you 10,000 gold, 50 gems, and 2 coupons. * '''Be patient and save up. '''Those who are patient and save up will prosper in this game. Gems should be saved to buy boosters or the ultima chest, gold should be saved for melding, coupons should be saved to do 5x draws (which, mathematically speaking, will turn out more 4-star and 5-star creatures). * '''DON'T do the Lucky Spin! '''It hasn't been dubbed the "Shit Spin" and the "Unlucky Spin" by the community for nothing! I recommend you do it 3 times, to see if you pull something lucky, like most people do when they first try it, then never EVER do it again. My theory for the Lucky Spin is that it gives you something pretty good in your first few tries to get you to keep doing it. Don't be like a lot of Deck Heroes players and waste thousands of gems on it. * '''Lucky Spin (Upgraded). Now it's one of the ways to get OP cards and Items. Because not only do you have a chance to win the Lottery(Mega prize of 250k Gems) you also get LP points to redeem awesome shards, essense & runes that were previously rare. It's especially good to do it during the 7 Day Gaia and the 4 day Platinum spin. * DO THEM MINES!!!!! : GEM MINES SHOULD BE PRIORITIZED BEYOND BOOSTERS AND ULTIMA CHESTS!!! Virtually with all the event energy you get and the 10 gems from the login, you can earn 350~500 ore for FREE each day! Speding just 110~350 Gems in the Gem mine will get you to a Gold Chest, with GUARANTEED 5 STAR HERO SHARD and a chance of getting a FULL 5 STAR CARD!!!! Mines are a F2P Players' best friend. DO THEM * Don't go in World Chat. '''I have seen so many new players get turned off of the game in world chat, since the grand majority of people in there are... not great people, to put it lightly. Also, the spammers are REALLY annoying to have to remute every time you go in WC. Occasionally you'll find players in WC who just want to discuss the game, which is always nice; however, it is normally filled with a bunch of children who want to perform various sexual acts on each other. The other type of person I see often in WC are condescending high level players who just like to show off by sharing their extensive list of melded 4 and 5 star creatures. Don't let them discourage you, you'll get there too! Want a good community? Check the forums, or add people on LINE. * '''If you do go in World Chat, don't be that guy. '''If you have reached a high level, don't try to make other players feel bad that they aren't as powerful or as knowledgeable about the game. Instead, do what I do, and PM low level players who are asking for help. PM them, don't talk to them in WC, because PMing them will get them into a much more calm and less cancerous environment, and will let you properly help them with their problems. I cannot count how many dungeons and melds I have helped low and medium level players with, and it really does make you feel pretty good about yourself (better than being THAT guy "Oh, you have a Manticore with Dodge 6? Lol that's cute check out my Anathema with Frost Armor 7 peasant.") * '''If you see someone in WC who is about to try out a stupid meld, stop them! '''Back when I was circa level 40 and first trying to meld Swordmaster, I was talking about putting Battleblow 7 on her. But a kind individual informed me that Alert Guard has Battleblow 8. What a kind fellow. * '''Choose your arena, tournament, and raid battles wisely. '''I know this is difficult at lower levels, but more experienced and attentive players can easily tell if they can win a fight or not. Before fighting, try to imagine your deck against the enemy's, and think about whether or not your cards can handle theirs. This will save you a lot of demoralizing losses. * '''Everyday, first thing you do, Rush in Trials. '''The largest lump sum of experience you'll gain throughout the day will be through rushing in Trials (that is, if you've reached around level 40). So if you are really close to leveling up, this should be the first thing you do. * '''ALL 4 star heroes have potential to be good! '''Don't listen to kids in WC. When used properly any 4 star hero can be amazing. Now, some are just better than others, plain and simple; however, just because one isn't as good as another, doesn't make it weak. Some heroes just take more work to actually be good, for example, Wight is pretty good right when you get him, but Deathmort takes a while to actually get him to be able to compete. When choosing a 4 star hero, just remember, some come already assembled, while others have some assembly required. * '''Recommended 4-star heroes. '''The 4-star heroes I recommend are: ** '''Wight - Because Death Curse is a must have skill for a lot of dungeons and for Guild Maps. This card is actually better than some of the 5 stars and is without a doubt the best 4 star hero In-game. ** Dragon Rider - Very powerful in Guild Wars. ** Berserker - Spikey Bits. ** Predator - Very powerfull in Guild Maps, since that Grizzly soaks up ENORMOUS amounts of damage. Extremely good against Tournament decks using Stabthrough. Although they're not mandantory, Royal Guard and Devil Hunter are also good to have. * '''For heaven's sake, do the Gauntlet. '''Even if it takes you a few days to complete it, the Gauntlet's rewards are pretty much always worth it. While doing the Gauntlet, you really want to keep an eye on those silver chests, which for me normally contain 3 or 4-star creature shards, or 3 star creatures. And you especially should be aiming for the gold chest at the end. Normally for me, the gold chest contains either 4 4-star or 5-star hero shards, 4-star creatures, or 5-star creatures. * '''It is very hard to be a casual player and prosper. '''This game is one you have to commit to. Playing it casually and not taking it seriously won't return the results you want. * '''Dedicate yourself to a single hero, but have a second option in mind. '''After getting my Wight and Dragon Rider, I wanted the Royal Guard and Berserker; however, Royal Guard was the main one I was after (I really like humans...). If I had to choose between the two (In the Guild Mall for example), then I would get Royal Guard shards, but if I could only get Berserker shards, then I would. This allows you to get the hero you want, while still working on another hero at the same time. Currently, I am working on Judgement, but Warlock is my second option. * '''Don't be a dick in the Arena. '''If you're fighting in the Arena, and you see that someone has a lower power deck with a Wight, and some disposal and recycle creatures, then they're doing raids. Don't be a dick and fight them for the easy win. I hate when I'm raiding people, and I go check on my Arena rank and see that I went from 30 to 86 because some kids decided to be assholes. * '''Meld 3-star creatures for an amazing boost to your deck. '''Alone, most 3-star creatures aren't that great; however, when melded, and in a good deck, they can be insanely powerful. I put Bloodlust on a Border Rager, threw her in my Dragon Rider deck, and at one point in the fight I saw that she had over 2k health and 1k attack. 3-Stars can also be used for support. If this is what you want, put Sage Advice, Earth Totem, Death March, etc. on it, to increase your other creatures' power. I put Sage Advice 6 on a Phantom Rogue, and she really helps out my human deck. * '''Explore. A lot. '''One mistake I kept making until I was in my earl 60's is that I never explored dungeons enough. I explored them mainly just to get my Thalassa, Spider Queen, and Venom Tyrant. But, starting at Map 8, you can get some pretty powerful creatures from exploring dungeons. * '''Spend your energy wisely. '''If you have STAR, you should do the most recent maze you unlocked twice, then spend the rest of the energy you get throughout the day exploring dungeons and doing the Mine. If you don't have STAR, do the two most recent mazes you unlocked and do the mine. * '''SAVE your Tournament credits. '''I know, that 50 energy 250 gems 2500 Glory Points looks pretty tempting, but trust me, just save up your credits to get those 5-star hero shards. You'll be glad you saved up when You get a Judgement or Captivator. Category:Guides Category:General Gameplay